This invention relates to a muffler, and particularly to a muffler with a purifying system for a car or motorcycle.
Conventionally, a muffler is connected to the exhaust end of an engine of a car or motorcycle for muffling or silencing the noise of the exhaust gases with harmfully contents such as carbon monoxide, nitrogen dioxide, sulfur dioxide and lead, which cause a serious air pollution to the environment in, especially, crowded areas or during rush hours. To this end, the inventor has attempted to make an improved muffler to overcome the drawbacks of a known muffler.